mythandmusketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seltre-Graven Combine
"Never before have I heard of a shipping company waging war against pirates." -Samuel Graven Background The Seltre-Graven Combine (formerly Seltre Trading Corporation) was created by a young Phillip Seltre. The company was designed to establish cheap and effective trade between Triar and Elora Minor. Tensions with pirates escalated to the breaking point, and the Empire saw a different shade of the Seltre Corporation. The new turn to military power opened up a world of opportunity, and no one knew this more than Samuel Graven, an entrepreneur who sought to explore other regions of the world that had not been found before. The two joined hands and have been planning an expedition to the south ever since. Maiden Victoria The Maiden Victoria was built in Phillip's hometown, Tetheral, to be a fast moving cargo vessel. In the early days of Seltre Trading, the Maiden Victoria was responsible for most of the valuable or important trades, as the ship was both fast and was capable of housing 24 cannons, which usually repelled most pirate attackers. The Maiden Victoria's last voyage was a delivery to Harvstad, a city on the east coast of Elora Major. As she was rounding the southern peninsula of Isalia, she was raided by two pirate ships who had gathered information on what was being shipped. The crew, including Phillip Seltre's brother, Thomas Seltre, was executed, and the valuables taken. The Maiden Victoria was found later by an Isalian fisherman. The discovery of the massacre angered the Cylisaean citizens, as many of the crewmembers were their friends and family. The result was a manhunt led by the Grand Duchess Annabelle that hunted down and plundered close to 100 pirate ships. The Maiden Victoria was taken into a factory in Cylisaea and deconstructed, as the damage was too severe to be fixed. Seven months after the destruction of the Maiden Victoria, the ship is now ready to be rechristened in Cylisaea. Grand Duchess Annabelle Shortly after the pirate threat was recognized, a powerful warship was required to keep the pirates from terrorizing Seltre cargo vessels. The ship was built to house up to 85 cannons total, and has three separate decks. The ship was also unusually fast, which was not the original intention of the engineers that constructed the ship. The ship's speed is still unexplained. During the “Grand Duchess's Revenge”, the Grand Duchess Annabelle was notorious for bombarding pirate ports from afar, sinking vessels that were docked and unmanned. Currently, the Grand Duchess is stationed at Cylisaea, where it's hull is being repaired and it's sails are being mended. High Princess Juliet Often overlooked, the High Princess Juliet had her moments of glory in the Grand Duchess's Revenge, most notably the complete destruction of two enemy vessels simultaneously while being low on ammunition and isolated from her party. The High Princess Juliet is a Class 5 vessel. It has two decks and can house 24 cannons. "She took a direct hit from the side. Didn't even shake her. She's one hard lady." -Johann Marcus, Served on the High Princess Juliet for five months. Greater Mistress Charlotte Now used primarily for transporting students to and from the city of Torun, the Greater Mistress Charlotte was built for showing off and was never meant to be in battle. In the Grand Duchess's Revenge, she was torn apart, and those who served on her are still astounded she managed to make it back to Tetheral, where she was repaired. Category:Empire